Crimson Knight and Azure Prince
by Hesperides
Summary: Centuries later, the names Eragon Shadeslayer and Murtagh Morzanson are long forgotten.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Inheritance Cycle, this is just a fanfiction.**

**A/N: Please accept this humble offering of a oneshot in the place of my other chapter stories. I'll update them….later. I suppose. **

Rohan gasped as his eyes took in the magnificence of the dragon hold. With a high arched ceiling and walls encrusted with huge gems, the space was about 20 dragon paces wide, and circular. Although none of the resident dragons were in at the moment, it still resonated with magic and splendor.

"Can you image living in a place like this?" He wondered aloud. In his arms, his dragon, a young female called Breeda answered.

_I think I'll be the only one sleeping here, little one._

Rohan coloured. He was still unused to the foreign presence in his mind.

"You there!" A haughty and arrogant sounding voice broke between the two's awkwardness. Turning, Rohan saw a boy about his age of, around 15 of stocky build and wide, expressive features.

"What's your name? Are you here as an apprentice Rider as well? That's our dragon? Why is he so tiny?" The boy had a cultured accent, as someone of high birth, and Rohan felt dislike colour his cheeks.

"She," he emphasized, "is just a hatchling, and yes, I am an apprentice rider." He said the last part proudly, annoyed that his farm boy's accent seemed to undermine his authority. To his surprise, the other boy smiled.

"Well, so am I. I'm Carn by the way. Freya's-my dragon, is off hunting with the others. She's a bit older, as she hatched six months ago, before the riders came to collect us to Vreongard. I guess today's your fist day too? So how are you finding this place? What's your dragon's name? Oh, and do you think we'll meet _them_?"

Rohan was amazed at the speed of the boy's words. He gazed stupidly at Carn before answering.

"This is Breeda. And who do you mean by _them_?" He said, just as Breeda spoke inside both of their heads, _a pleasure to meet you, young Carn_.

Carn shook his head impatiently as he took Rohan's hand and dragged him forward, ignoring the taller boy's shout of protest. He led them to a section of the walls, adjacent to a large niche built for a dragon's sleeping quarters. Peeking inside curiously, he noticed a teenager a bit older than himself labouring at hay in the corner of the cave. He wore a green tunic, worn and slightly dirty, yet he and he had an air of awkwardness that surrounded him. Rohan wondered who he was, he didn't exactly seem like a Rider.

"Look here!" Carn pointed, drawing Rohan's attention to the wall. It was a mural, he realized, and the detail was so realistic that he gasped. It depicted two young warriors, one with fair hair in a blue cape, the other dark haired in a brilliant red cape. Both rode dragons of the same colours, and their blades also matched. The figure in red armour had his sword bearing down on the man in blue, while the other warrior had his raised in defence. Both of them held an aura of power, even in the picture that seemed to make the air crackle.

"Who are they?" Rohan breathed. He couldn't take his eyes off the two.

"They're known as the Crimson Knight and the Azure Prince, Riders from long ago." Carn said proudly.

"Who?" A youthful voice spoke up behind the two. Rohan turned. It was the boy who had been recently cleaning the hay. Now that Rohan could see his face, he saw was started by the boy's deep brown eyes, emphasized with bright flecks of gold. His chocolate brown hair had a few strands of hay in it, and he had the air of someone with his head in the clouds. Those dreamy, wise, and all knowing eyes drifted, taking in Rohan, his dragon, and his companion's faces. Beside him, Rohan felt Carn stiffen, before launching into detailed account of his story, the words flowing melodically, as if he told it a thousand times before.

"Of course you would have never heard of them if since you aren't a Rider." Rohan looked up at the brown haired boy who said nothing at those words. "There were once two brothers who were both strong of body and quick of mind. They grew up separately, but both becoming Riders. Now Alegaesia was in a time of darkness back then, ruled by an evil king who had killed all the dragons, and enslaved the people. The land was dark and fierce, and savage creatures roamed everywhere,

With the two brothers becoming the first riders in a century, the people cheered, for they believe their salvation was here. However, the older brother, trusting his twisted heart, turned his back on the people, and pledged himself to the evil king, becoming the Crimson knight. And so he was. His blade, stained with the blood of the innocents, became as red as the hide of his dragon. And so Alegaesia mourned, until the younger brother, atop a sapphire dragon stood between him. The Azure Prince, as he came to be called, was the only one that could stand in the way of these tyrants.

Enraged, the king sought to capture the prince, and bend him to his will. The Azure Prince resisted, and with his army of all of the races of Alegaesia, he slew the king and defeated his brother, only to disappear never to be seen again."

Carn finally finished with his story, turning to find his audience enraptured.

"What an interesting story!" A voice drawled behind them. Turning, Rohan saw another figure approach. The man was in his twenties, dark haired, with an arrogant expression. Rohan took in his well made clothes, (much fancier than those on the brown haired boy), and his large ruby-pummeled sword, which hung at his hip, concluding him to be a rider. Carn apparently also came to the same conclusion, as he practically squealed,

"In-Indeed, sir!" Beside then, the brown haired boy leaned forward and brushed his hand on the mural. Without looking at the newcomer, he spoke.

"What do you think happened to the brothers afterwards?"

_What a strange question,_ Rohan though. _One just didn't question these age old tales_. The dark haired man scoffed, and spat. Rohan was rather appalled by his lack of manners.

"The Crimson Knight should have been banished, after killing all those people. Hunted and killed like a dog. The Prince….well, he should've stayed in Alegaesia, and made a king, for all he has done." The man said. Who he was talking to, however, Rohan had no idea. A soft smile touched the lips of the boy.

"Nay. The Prince had a duty to attend to. He would've left for Vroengard to train new Riders. And I'm sure he has forgiven his brother as well." He said.

Carn looked at Rohan, who shrugged. These two were taking the story a bit too far.

"But the brother shouldn't have been forgiven!" Argued the dark haired one, "He betrayed his family, and pledged himself to a monster."

"Maybe in everyone else's eyes. But the Azure Prince should've known that he was forced to. He should've been more accepting of his brother." The brown haired one looked down slightly as he said that.

"Wait a moment-" Carn spoke up, "How could you speak up in defence of such a person?" The accused shrugged, before replying.

"Perhaps the Knight didn't for so much evil to happen in his name. Surely he can't have known that he would've been fighting his own brother."

"And yet the two brothers still fought. And it was all because the Crimson knight was too haughty, too arrogant to see all the pain he was causing!" The older Rider spoke through gritted teeth.

"Nay, he was suffering himself," those warm brown eyes met the other's cool, pained ones. "He was suffering and his brother refused to come to his aid, refused to break the chains that held him."

"His brother did the best he could. How else could you have done it?" A pained whisper was the reply.

"He should have tried harder. All those months wasted away….." The brown eyed boy looked away and coughed. "It's a miracle they managed to restore the Riders again." A solemn nod met this statement.

"Alegaesia will forever await the return of the Azure Prince."

"And his brother as well."

They were all silent, for a moment, contemplating the thought, before Carn spoke up.

"Wait a moment! You sound as if you know those two!"

The two strangers looked at each other, sharing a quick, knowing smile that was caught by the two apprentices, before bursting into laughter. Slapping Carn on the back, the dark haired man chuckled,

"I should hope not, we aren't that old." And then, to the brown haired man, "Come brother, we have much to prepare for."

Rohan stared at the two retreating backs, and a thought came to mind. He quickly squashed it. They couldn't be….if the mural was anything to go by.

"Do you realize what this means?" Carn giggled gleefully, as they walked towards the new apprentice dormitories. Rohan shook his head.

"We are so going to meet the Crimson knight and the Azure Prince tomorrow!"

**Anyhow, um. Hope its ok. First try at one shot. Can't get the language and dialect right. More coming. Please Review, until then I'll be gritting my teeth in suspense.**


End file.
